staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Września 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6003 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6003); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 MacGyver III - odc. 19, Kłusownicy (MacGyver III, ep. 19, The Endagered); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 3) - Wycieczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /189/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /127/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Relacja z uroczystości Grekokatolickich - Święto Narodzenia Przenajświętszej Bogurodzicy; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2918; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kulinarne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w PGR - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 MacGyver III - odc. 20, Jadeitowy smok (MacGyver III, ep. 20, Murderer's Sky); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2919; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2610; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /190/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /128/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Boulevard Voltaire - txt. str. 777 71'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Bart; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Ewa Wiśniewska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Ewa Ziętek, Leonard Pietraszak, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 4 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Laurence Rees; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 The Box. Pułapka. (Box, The) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Richard Kelly; wyk.:Cameron Diaz, Frank Langella, James Marsden, Gillian Jacobs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Debiutanci (Beginners) - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Mills; wyk.:Ewan McGregor, Christopher Plummer, Melanie Laurent, Goran Visnjic; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. W więzieniach i łagrach radzieckich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Świat się kręci - /190/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 629; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 375 Noc poślubna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 71, Barbara Kurdej - Szatan; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Czego nie wiemy o zwierzętach (How Animals Do That) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Jeff Thurman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1162 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1079; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 813; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Pussy kontra Putin (Pussy vs Putin) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 16 (Lie to me s. II ep. 3 (Control Factor)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Instynkt - odc. 10 "Łagodna" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Girl Guide 89'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Juan Carbajal, Norman Grant, Mariusz Bogucki, Tadeusz Ostrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pussy kontra Putin (Pussy vs Putin) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 06:30 Naturalnie tak 06:35 Co u nas? 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa tygodnia 06:50 Wokół nas 07:00 Telekurier 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia 09:05 Święta wojna 09:35 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:05 Agroszansa 10:30 Młodzież kontra 11:30 Strefy zmian - strefy szans 12:05 U-rzeczenie - film dokumentalny 12:50 Dąb dla Agnieszki 13:05 Wokół nas 13:15 Agrobiznes 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Przedszkolandia (16) 14:30 Dziennik regionów 14:35 Co u nas? 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny 14:45 niepoKORni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 15:40 Odpowiedzialność 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Łódź kreatywna 17:10 Łódzkie podwórka 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Wokół nas 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 niepoKORni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 00:05 Odpowiedzialność 00:25 Święta wojna 00:50 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Wokół nas 02:25 Raport z Polski 02:45 Łódź kreatywna 03:00 Łódzkie podwórka 03:20 Młodzież kontra 04:15 Wokół nas 04:20 niepoKORni - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 05:10 Kamień, nożyce, papier 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Polska samorządna 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (55) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (517) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (518) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (55) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (507) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (56) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (467) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1939) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (653) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (573) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1940) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (329) 20:10 Megahit: Pamięć absolutna - dramat SF (Kanada,USA,2012) 22:40 Snajper: Kolejne starcie - thriller (RPA,2011) 00:40 S.I.S.: Specjalna Grupa Dochodzeniowa - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 02:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Inny świat (948) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:56 Co za tydzień 11:25 Szkoła (14) 12:25 Szpital (242) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (363) 14:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Ladyboys, Tajlandia (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (15) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jestem matką i postrachem dzielnicy! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (364) 18:00 Szpital (243) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1939) 20:50 Ugotowani (13) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 21:30 Top Model (4) - reality show 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Prawo Agaty (3) 00:30 Wybrani (1) 01:30 Co za tydzień 02:00 Uwaga! 02:20 Sekrety magii 03:40 Rozmowy w toku: Jestem matką i postrachem dzielnicy! TV 4 06:00 Czysta chata (5) - serial dokumentalny 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (20) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (19) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (23) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (22) 09:00 Czysta chata (6) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (94) 11:00 Burza (15) 12:00 Miodowe lata: Alina i blondyna (38) 12:35 Miodowe lata: W pułapce (45) 13:20 13 posterunek (18) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (198) - reality show 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (95) 17:00 Burza (16) 18:00 Miodowe lata: Wiecznie młodzi (39) 18:40 Miodowe lata: Menedżer (46) 19:25 13 posterunek (26) 20:00 Tata sam w domu (4) - reality show 21:00 Galileo (442) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Galileo (443) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: W obronie honoru (457) 23:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Biznes erotyczny (460) 00:05 Spadkobiercy: Mirosław Baka (46) - program rozrywkowy 01:00 I Like It (30) - program muzyczny 02:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Kłamstwa (15) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Róbmy swoje (16) 07:00 Nash Bridges 4: Anioł miłosierdzia (73) 08:00 Gliniarz i prokurator: Spotkanie po latach (16) 09:00 Ocalić życie! (15) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Sekret (15) - telenowela 11:00 Niania 5: Moje perły (66) 11:30 Jesteś moim życiem (4) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (220) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (221) 14:30 Sekret (16) - telenowela 15:30 Ocalić życie! (16) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 13 posterunek 2 (16) 17:10 13 posterunek 2 (17) 18:00 Gwiezdne wrota 5 (13) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Słoniowa pamięć/Miłość z automatu (22) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Miss Ja/Porządek musi być (23) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (14) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (15) 21:50 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Głowa rodu (3) 23:00 The Walking Dead (2) - serial grozy 00:00 Warsaw Shore (1) - reality show 01:40 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Masters (3) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (8) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 2 (14) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 04:30 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 3: Wyprawa do Rzymu (15) TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje (8/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ: Janusz Lewandowski (3/4) - talk-show 07:15 Violetta (15/80) 08:15 Sąd rodzinny: Idealna żona (193) 09:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Urzędniczka (432) 10:15 Niewinna intryga (15/120) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Zły uczeń (194) 13:55 Szpital (121) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Urodziny (433) 15:55 Magda M. (19) 16:55 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (223) 17:30 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (224) 18:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Violetta (16/80) 19:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Niewinna intryga (16/120) 20:00 Mściciel - thriller (USA,2006) 22:00 Wybrana (4/13) 22:55 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,1973) 01:05 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) 02:05 Sekrety magii 04:10 Druga strona medalu: Anna Przybylska (7/8) - talk-show 04:45 Druga strona medalu: Weronika Marczuk (8-ost.) - talk-show Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 (7) 07:00 Marta mówi! (16) 07:35 Klub Winx 3 (305) 08:00 Mia i ja (5) 08:25 Baranek Shaun (74) 08:30 Baranek Shaun (75) 08:40 Baranek Shaun (76) 09:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (124) 09:20 Kotopies (52) 10:00 Klub Winx 3 (306) 10:35 Mia i ja (6) 11:00 Reksio (7) 11:10 Reksio (8) 11:20 Pszczółka Maja (6) 12:00 Superauta (15) 12:20 Oggy i karaluchy (45) 12:30 Oggy i karaluchy (46) 12:35 Oggy i karaluchy (47) 13:00 Daltonowie (60) 13:05 Daltonowie (61) 13:15 Daltonowie (62) 13:35 Był sobie człowiek (14) 14:00 Dawid i Sandy - film animowany (Szwecja,Polska,1988) 15:20 Byli sobie wynalazcy (13) 16:00 Baranek Shaun (77) 16:05 Baranek Shaun (78) 16:10 Baranek Shaun (79) 16:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (124) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (125) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (126) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (127) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (128) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (129) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (130) 17:45 Zwariowane melodie (84) 18:00 Timon i Pumba (19) 18:35 Timon i Pumba (20) 19:00 Ale numer! (28) 19:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (1) 20:00 Łowcy okazji 3 (3) 20:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (4) 21:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (14) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (209) 22:30 Sekret (16) - telenowela 23:30 Ocalić życie! (16) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niania 5: Moje perły (66) 01:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 7 (3) - serial przyrodniczy 02:00 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 3 (35) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (753) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 06:50 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (8) 07:20 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (9) 07:50 Galileo (224) - program popularnonaukowy 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Artystyczne ekspresje (275) 09:50 Komisarz Rex (2) 10:55 Frank i dżungla (6) 11:55 Kosmos (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 4music 13:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Narzędzia walki (278) 14:55 Kłamczuch (18) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kosmos (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Frank i dżungla (7) - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (10) 18:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (11) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (187) 20:00 Galileo (225) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (10) - serial dokumentalny 21:35 Bestia - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Hongkong,Wielka Brytania,2003) 23:25 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film fantasy (Kanada,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1994) 01:30 Komisarz Rex (2) 02:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (36) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Szósty zmysł (754) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Szachtar Donieck - Zoria Ługańsk 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Chelsea Londyn - Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Lokomotiw Moskwa 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Futbol amerykański: NFL - mecz: Seattle Seahawks - Denver Broncos 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL - mecz: Seattle Seahawks - Denver Broncos 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City - best of 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City - best of 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City - best of 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City - best of 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Weekend z Jankesem 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Hity na czasie 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 ESKA FIT 23:00 Gorące granie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:10 Ukryta prawda (77) - serial paradokumentalny 06:15 Express - program informacyjny 06:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:50 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:20 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 07:50 Kartoteka 6 (6/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:50 Ukryta prawda (78) - serial paradokumentalny 09:50 Damy i wieśniaczki (3/10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (115) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:45 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 13:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 14:45 Teen Mom Poland (5) - serial reality 15:15 Teen Mom Poland (6) - serial reality 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe 2 (31) - reality show 16:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (32) - reality show 17:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2: Trudne warunki (26-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Kartoteka 6 (13/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 21:10 Świat bez fikcji 7 (4/7) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Express - program informacyjny 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 DeFacto (5/20) - program popularnonaukowy 22:30 Gogglebox (3/12) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Nagrania bez cenzury (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Damy i wieśniaczki (3/10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:00 Kartoteka 6 (6/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 03:00 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 03:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04:25 Przepustka (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Mistrz kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 17:33 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Legendarne koncerty Polo TV 21:22 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:35 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (2) 07:40 Kot Felix (1) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (11) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (19) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (20) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (2) 08:30 Casper (3) 08:40 Kot Felix (2) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (5) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (3) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Oni są be (14) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Przyspieszenie (143) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (55) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (56) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1935) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (101) 14:00 Graczykowie: List (34) 14:30 Graczykowie: Wątroba (35) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kręte ścieżki edukacji (164) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Druga młodość (85) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Praktykant (15) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (11) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (56) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Banita (163) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Ślub ze śmiercią (56) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Siła horoskopów (145) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Polowanie z sokołami (146) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Złote kierpce (29) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepska bajka o złotym jajku (30) 00:00 Mamuśki (28) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Siła horoskopów (145) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Polowanie z sokołami (146) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (56) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (192) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (100) 04:00 Linia życia (101) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 PSL - skradziona tożsamość 09:05 Gol dla Ghany - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 09:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:30 Westerplatte 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Najkrótsza droga do domu: C.S. Lewis - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 11:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 11:30 Papieski fotograf - Adam Bujak (2) 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Sól ziemi 13:00 Miłość mi wszystko wyjaśniła 13:20 Koncert życzeń 14:10 Głos serca (1) 15:30 Mama Lima - film dokumentalny 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Wspomnienia z Wilna prof. Ryszarda Natusiewicza 16:30 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:50 Świadkowie 17:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Spotkanie Grup Modlitwy o. Pio i Rodziny Radia Maryja 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Święty na każdy dzień 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Werdykt - film fabularny (USA,2010) 23:35 Kościół w potrzebie 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Spotkanie Grup Modlitwy o. Pio i Rodziny Radia Maryja 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Święty na każdy dzień 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 50 lat róż i cierni. Ojciec Pio z Pietrelciny 06:05 Dla dobra dziecka 06:55 Kościół w potrzebie 07:25 Z Benedyktem XVI rok, po roku (3) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Przygody w Dinotopii - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,Niemcy,2002) 08:40 Rodzina piratów (26) 09:15 Frankie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 11:20 Prywatna historia kina (1) 11:55 Argentyńska lekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 13:10 Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1975) 15:15 Marco Polo (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 17:10 Archanioł (3-ost.) - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2005) 18:10 Dziesięć przykazań (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,2006) 20:00 Cesarstwo (1) 20:55 Cesarstwo (2) 21:45 Showgirls - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 00:30 Chłopaczki z sąsiedztwa - komedia kryminalna (USA,1996) 02:15 Nad Niemnem (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 04:15 Lalka (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1968) 05:30 Próba mikrofonu - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2006) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (10) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa (24) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (40) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to możliwe? (6) 08:30 Lidia w kuchni (13) - magazyn kulinarny 09:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (10) 10:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (17) 10:30 Kuchenni detektywi (10) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Lista Fokusa (25) - program edukacyjny 12:00 Zatopione miasto Pavlopetri - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa (14) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (9) - program edukacyjny 16:00 Egzamin z przetrwania 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Lidia w kuchni (10) - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Lista Fokusa (25) - program edukacyjny 18:00 Wyprawy na krańce świata (14) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Fabryka jedzenia (25) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? (2) 19:30 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Potęga natury (1) 21:45 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (1) 22:15 Wielcy wojownicy (1) 23:20 Włoski faszyzm w kolorze (1) 00:25 Tropiciele duchów (2) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Lista Fokusa (23) - program edukacyjny 02:00 Dzikie przygody Michaeli 3 (11) 02:30 Tajemnicze rafy Morza Czerwonego (1) - serial przyrodniczy 03:00 Lista Fokusa (25) - program edukacyjny 03:25 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (17) 03:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Dzika Polska (5) - cykl reportaży 04:50 Życie Bałtyku (5) - serial przyrodniczy 05:15 Tajemnicze rafy Morza Czerwonego (2) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:40 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (2) 05:50 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (1) 05:55 Smerfy (90) 06:25 Papierowy teatrzyk (3) 06:45 Tom i Keri (3) 06:55 Teledysk ABC - Stary niedźwiedź 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (72) 07:30 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 07:55 Śpiewaj z nami 08:00 Mój przyjaciel królik (3) 08:25 Teledysk ABC - My delfiny 08:30 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Misiowanki (20) 09:30 Mały miś (43) 10:00 Reksio (21) 10:10 Pszczółka Maja (6) 10:30 O czym one mówią 10:40 Papierowy teatrzyk (3) 10:55 Śpiewaj z nami 11:00 Tom i Keri (3) 11:10 Pszczółka Maja (72) 11:40 Świnka Peppa (45) 11:45 Songowanie na ekranie (3) 12:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (2) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Misiowanki (19) 13:45 Mały miś (41) 14:15 Reksio (20) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (6) 14:40 O czym one mówią 14:50 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 15:15 Teledysk ABC - Piosenka Uki 15:20 Billy kot (21) 15:50 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 16:15 Teledysk ABC - Stary niedźwiedź (3) 16:20 Pszczółka Maja (73) 16:50 O czym one mówią 17:00 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 17:25 Świnka Peppa 2 (11) 17:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (5) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Misiowanki (23) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś (44) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (22) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (7) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek (9) 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (17) 20:15 Billy kot (22) 20:45 Maszyna zmian (8) 21:15 1000 pierwszych dni (4) 21:35 Mama i tata równi w pracy i w domu 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź (18) 22:05 Ocalony świat 22:40 Jak to działa?: Łazik marsjański (25) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Smerfy (90) 23:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:15 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 08:35 Portrety: Melodia Alzheimera - film dokumentalny (Francja,2013) 09:30 Studio Kultura: "Szkarłatna ulica" - felieton (Polska,2013) 09:35 Szkarłatna ulica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1945) 10:05 Jestem - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 11:30 Anne-Sophie Mutter: Sonata skrzypcowa F-dur Mendelssohna - koncert 12:15 Odwiedź mnie we śnie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 13:40 Poznań '56 - dramat społeczny (Polska,1996) 15:40 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 17:05 Portrety: Melodia Alzheimera - film dokumentalny (Francja,2013) 17:55 Poznań '56 - dramat społeczny (Polska,1996) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:10 Warszawska Jesień 2014: Wideoblog (2) 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 22:55 TVP Kultura na 39. Festiwalu Filmowym w Gdyni 23:25 Szlakiem Kolberga: Zbigniew Wodecki - cykl reportaży 00:10 Warszawska Jesień 2014: Wideoblog (2) 00:30 Kino nocne: Delta - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,Węgry,2008) 02:15 Panorama kina polskiego: Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Powstańcy: Dzień 53 - cykl dokumentalny 07:30 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 08:00 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 08:05 Pierwsza wojna światowa: Koniec wojny - 1918 rok (10) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (9/13) 10:00 Koło historii: Moja dusza należy do Polski - cykl reportaży 10:40 Jesienne opowieści - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 11:40 Co mogą martwi jeńcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:50 Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1982) 14:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii: Na zachodnich rubieżach - magazyn historyczny 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Wallenberg - program historyczny 16:15 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 16:20 Cafe Historia: 25. rocznica powołania rządu Tadeusza Mazowieckiego - program publicystyczny 16:40 Regiony z historią: Legionowo - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 17:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (10/13) 17:55 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Trzy dni w przedsionku piekła - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny: 22.09.1988 19:45 Flesz historii (200) - cykl reportaży 20:00 Ex Libris 20:20 Spór o historię: Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza - debata 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii: Upominamy się o was - magazyn historyczny 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Najwierniejszy żołnierz Hitlera - program historyczny 22:30 Ostatni Cygan w Oświęcimiu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 23:40 Gdynia była pierwsza - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 00:45 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:15 Złota maska - melodramat (Polska,1939) 02:45 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 03:05 Komunikaty wojenne (23) - program historyczny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Sabat Czarownic - 5 Kielce 2014; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Polonia w Komie - Kanada - Robert (560); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 45 Sataje z karkówki, arbuz pełen owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Karino - odc. 3* - Niebezpieczeństwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 94* (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (211); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1034* - Z kościoła na wagary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (567) Grecja - Atos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Mołotow - txt. str. 777 19'; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Studio Wschód - Rajd Pokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Jaster; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Na grzyby; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Jess (568); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Portrety Wojenne - ORP Orzeł - Jan Grudziński - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Mołotow; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego myszy zjadły piwnicę ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Na grzyby; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Jess (568); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Portrety Wojenne - ORP Orzeł - Jan Grudziński 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (10) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 11. Chorwacja - Baranja - magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Na tropie polskich wędlin - magazyn kulinarny 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Największy odpust świata - cykl reportaży 08:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 08:40 Familiada - teleturniej 09:25 Śpiewające fortepiany (2) - teleturniej muzyczny 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Męskie sprawy - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Życie to kabaret: Historia świata według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Śpiewające fortepiany (1) - teleturniej muzyczny 13:40 Familiada - teleturniej 14:15 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (14) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (1) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Dakar - miasto bazar - cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 11. Chorwacja - Nad Dunajem - magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Wędzony twaróg - magazyn kulinarny 19:30 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Chuck Norris (5) - program rozrywkowy 19:35 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (15) - program rozrywkowy 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany (3) - teleturniej muzyczny 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: PKP - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 23:25 Niezapomniane koncerty: Opole 2014: SuperJedynki - The SuperOne of Poland (1) - koncert 00:30 Niezapomniane koncerty: Sopot na bis: Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 01:30 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Wielki finał - starcie pierwsze - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju: Sonata metafizyczno-rozrywkowa - program rozrywkowy 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:42 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:47 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:40 Sportowy wieczór 23:55 Teleexpress Extra 00:20 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:50 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:05 Minęła dwudziesta 01:37 Serwis info flesz 01:50 Serwis info 02:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:03 Pogoda Info 03:10 Sportowy wieczór 03:25 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:40 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:12 Serwis info flesz 04:15 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 04:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku